Breeds and Markings
Breeds and Markings Mystical Equine currently has about 12 different mystic breeds and a variety of markings and colours to choose from. Currently there are over 36 markings and 25 different colours for you to mix and match to create your own unique mystics for your herd. The Mysitcs of Mystical Equine There are 12 different mystic breeds you can choose from currently on Mystical Equine. Within the breeds there are different types as well. The Mystical Mystics are the common breed types found around ME. The common breeds are; *Mystical Arabian *Mystical Andalusian *Mystical Friesian *Mystical Lipizzaner *Mystical Lusitano *Mystical Mustang *Mystical Thoroughbred *Mystical Trakehner *Mystical Warmblood *Mystical Welsh Cob All Mystical Mystics can be crossbred and the resulting fawnling will take either one of its parents breeds or, if you're lucky, there is a small chance it can become a whole new breed, the Mystical Mysterious. (this name is currently under debate on Mystical Equine as Avalon, the head admin, has decided to let the users pick what the name of the new breed is as well as what it looks like.) Unicorns Unicorns are a breed all of their own. They can only be bred to other unicorns and there are certain markings and bases that cannot be used on this breed. Alternatively, there are markings that can only be used on this breed. Pegasus Pegasus are another breed all of their own. They were added on December 16th, 2011 and are only capable of breeding to other Pegasi. As with the Unicorns there are certain markings and bases that cannot be used on this breed but there are markings that are Pegasus only markings. Mystical Andalusian.png|Mystical Analusian with a White Base Mystical Arabian.png|Mystical Arabian with a Blue Roan Base Mystical Lipizzaner.png|Mystical Lipizzaner with a Dun Base Unicorn.png|Unicorn with a Flame Base Pegasus.png|Pegasus with a Zombie Base Base Colours and Markings There are a number of base colours and marking available to the users to make your mystics unique to your tastes. Included here is a list of the base colours and markings and their rarity within the game. Common Base Colours The common base colours you can find on ME are; *Black *White *Red *Grey *Brown *Red Roan *Dun *Dapple Grey *Bay *Blue Roan *Caramel *Cyan *Aqua They are more likely to pop up on the mystics you'll find when hunting for a new mystic in the Mystic Forest. Rare Base Colours (Availavble in colour spheres) The rare base colours you can obtain through colour sphere for your mystics are; *Blue *Forest *Grass *Orange *Yellow *Cream *Grape *Hot Pink *Meadow *Paint *Palomino *Velvet *Maroon *Rainbow These bases can only be cast on your mystics through the use of colour spheres which can be purchased in either Market Central or the Acorn Exchange. Very Rare Base Colours (Available in customs only) The very rare base colours are; *Baby Pink *Jade *Lavender *Night *Sand *Sky These bases can only be cast on your mystics through the custom maker on Mystic Mountain with the use of a Custom Token. Ultra Rare Base Colours (Available in paintbrushes or during events only) The ultra rare base colours are; *Flame *Cloud *Giraffe (Picasos Studio Only) *Gingerbred Man (Picasos Studio During Winterfest Only) *Starfield (Picasos Studio Only) *Zorse (Picasos Studio Only) *Monarch (Picasos Studio Only) *Camo(Picasos Studio Only) *Grape Glitter (Picasos Studio Only) *Tiger (Picasos Studio Only) *Cottoncandy (During Luvved Up Only) *Santa (During Winterfest Only) *Reindeer (During Winterfest Only) *Zombie (During Halloween Only Using Sphere Of Doom) These bases can only be cast on your mystics with the use of a paintbrush from the Picasos Studio game or during certain events on Mystical Equine. Unicorn Unique Bases These bases are only available for the Unicorns; *Black/Red *Grape/Yellow *Grass/Lavender *HotPink/Aqua These bases can be cast on your Unicorn through the custom maker on Mystic Mountain. Pegasus Unique Bases These bases are only available for the Pegasus; *Baby *Sunset *All Purple *Sky White These bases can be cast on your Pegasus through the custom maker on Mystic Mountain. Unique Customs (Designed by players) These are the customs designed by certain players that are only available to the specific characters creator or through breeding to a mystic that has that certain characters design in its genes; *Starz (Unicorn Only) *Twilight (Unicorn Only) *Thefe (Mysticals Only) *Tokio(Mysticals Only) *Tommy (Mysticals Only) *Buttons (Mysticals Only) *Indiana (Pegasus Only) More may pop up on ME as more are made for players. Player unique customs are usually given out by the admin to the admin for their birthdays or a special event like Christmas or New Years. Markings There are a wide variety markings to choose from when making a custom mystic or adding markings to your mystics with the marking vials. Below is a list of all the current markings to be found on Mystical Equine. Common Markings These markings are the common markings that can be found on ME. These can be found on mystic in the Mystic Forest or purchased from Market Central; *Blaze *Snip *Star *Fetlocks *Socks *Stockings *Backstripe *Belly *Eye Star *Crazy Appy *Spotty *Back Half *Front Half Rare Markings These markings are more rare and can be found in either the Acorn Exchange or the Mystic Forest; *Eye Circle *Leg Bands *Leg Stars *Magic Dust *Sparkles *Tiger Tooth Very Rare These markings are very rare and are only found on custom mystics or mystics bred from customs; *Bald Face *Mane & Tail Tips (Not Unicorns) *Muzzle *Quarter Butterfly *Shoulder Star (Not Unicorns) *Shoulder Swirl (Unicorns Only) *Starz *Just Tail (Not Unicorns) *Tail Bands (Not Unicorns) *Horn Flare (Unicorns Only) *Highlight Fade *Shadow Fade *Zebra *Panda *Wing Tips (Pegasus Only) *Wing Stripe (Pegasus Only) *Wind *Flare (Pegasus Only) *Radius Some of these markings cannot be used on certain mystics as stated beside some of them. Ultra Rare These are the ultra rare markings; *Rainbow Fade *Back Swirl *Hoof Flames *Heavenly *Lightening These markings are only available to players during special events. Rainbow Markings These are the rainbow markings to be found around ME; *Rainbow Back Swirl *Rainbow Back Half *Rainbow Bald Face *Rainbow Belly *Rainbow Eye Star *Rainbow Eye Circle *Rainbow Fetlock *Rainbow Flare (Pegasus Only) *Rainbow Front Half *Rainbow Heavenly *Rainbow Hoof Flames *Rainbow Horn Flare (Unicorns Only) *Rainbow Just Tail (Not Unicorns) *Rainbow Leg Bands *Rainbow Leg Stars *Rainbow Lightening *Rainbow Mane/Tail Tips (Not Unicorns) *Rainbow Magic Dust *Rainbow Muzzle *Rainbow Quarter Butterfly *Rainbow Radius *Rainbow Starz *Rainbow Socks *Rainbow Stockings *Rainbow Tail Bands (Not Unicorns) *Rainbow Zebra *Rainbow Spotty *Rainbow Paintsplatter1 *Rainbow Paintsplatter2 *Rainbow Crazy Appy *Rainbow Panda *Rainbow Shoulder Star *Rainbow Swirl *Rainbow Tiger Tooth *Rainbow Wind *Rainbow Wing Stripe (Pegasus Only) *Rainbow Wing Tips (Pegasus Only) These rainbow markings are only available to players using Rainbow Marking Vials or through custom events when the markings are released into the custom maker. Again certain markings cannot be used on the Unicorn or Pegasus but there are Unicorn and Pegsus unique markings available only to those breeds. Unique Customs Markings These marking were designed for the player unique customs; *Thefe (Glow and Stars) *Starz (White Moon and Star) *Tokio Set *Tommy Set *Buttons Set *Indiana Set These are available only to the player the characters belong to or through breeding to a mystic that has that character design in its genes. Mystical Andalusian Starz.png|Mystical Andalusian with the Starz Marking Mystical Arabian Back Swirl.png|Mystical Arabian with the Back Swirl Marking Mystical Lipizzaner Back Half.png|Mystical Lipizzaner with the Back Half Marking Unicorn Wind.png|Unicorn with the Rainbow Wind Marking Pegasus Just Wings.png|Pegasus with the Just Wings Marking There are always new markings and bases being added to Mystical Equine so check back often to see if there have been any updates!